Inside Out (NelvanaGoGoRikiandCartoonsSevenFan Style)
NelvanaGoGoRikiandCartoonsSevenFan's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill - Mother Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill - Father Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Little Miss Trouble (Mr. Men) *Joy - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Sadness - Luanne Platter (King of the Hill) *Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Bill's Fear - Timon (The Lion King) *Meg - Bridget Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *3 Year Old Meg - Little Miss Hug (Mr. Men) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Peter Pan *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Stretch (Rock & Rule) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (NelvanaGoGoRikiandCartoonsSevenFan Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (NelvanaGoGoRikiandCartoonsSevenFan Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (NelvanaGoGoRikiandCartoonsSevenFan Style) - Angelica Pickles Quick Thinking *Inside Out (NelvanaGoGoRikiandCartoonsSevenFan Style) - Luanne Platter We Should Cry *Inside Out (NelvanaGoGoRikiandCartoonsSevenFan Style) - Penelope Pussycat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (NelvanaGoGoRikiandCartoonsSevenFan Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (NelvanaGoGoRikiandCartoonsSevenFan Style) - Playful Heart Monkey Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (NelvanaGoGoRikiandCartoonsSevenFan Style): Sally Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (NelvanaGoGoRikiandCartoonsSevenFan Style) - Transcripts Gallery Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Joy Luanne Platter.jpg|Luanne Platter as Sadness Penelope in the snow.png|Penelope Pussycat as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Riley Anderson Foghorn-leghorn-plucky-duck-show-8.44.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Bing Bong Category:NelvanaGoGoRikiandCartoonsSevenFan Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG